Tigre Lucha
by Project X-Over
Summary: An old friend of Rodolfo, aka White Pantera, comes to visit: Lone Star along with his son Rikochet, and his friends Buena Girl and The Flea.
1. An Old Friend

Inside the penthouse of the Rivera family the super villain Puma Loco sat at a table with his grandson Manny Rivera aka El Tigre, and his friend Frida.

"As you know Manny the best path to victory is cheating," Puma Loco said.

"I know you taught me that Grandpapi," Manny said. "But I lost a lot of honor when I cheated for the Matadors during all those matches."

"And when you stopped cheating the Matadors lost the game, and you and you're dad got ran out of town and had rocks thrown at you," Frida recalled.

"Those rocks still sting," Manny cringed.

"But this lesson isn't about cheating, but something fare more difficult: loopholes," Puma Loco continued.

Manny and Frida were slightly confused.

"By using loopholes you can get away with things without breaking the law," Puma Loco said. "Therefore getting the law off your back."

"Like when my Dad says I can't see Manny we could wear blindfolds," Frida said.

Puma Loco nodded, "True, but loopholes are risky and most people won't accept them."

"Then why use loopholes?" Manny asked.

"No more questions," Puma Loco said, dodging the issue.

"But…"

"No more questions."

"What questions?" a voice said.

Puma Loco, Manny, and Frida noticed that Rodolfo aka White Pantera walked into the room, briefcase in hand. The three got up from the table.

"Are you teaching Manny to cheat?" Rodolfo asked, as he put the briefcase down.

"No," Puma Loco replied.

Manny and Frida couldn't help but snicker.

Rodolfo didn't notice. "We are going to have a visitors," he said. "My friend Lone Star and his son are coming."

The eyes of Manny and Frida widened from excitement. However, Puma Loco clenched his fists from rage.

"You mean the world famous luchador?!" Many and Frida asked Rodolfo simultaneously.

Rodolfo nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me you know Lone Star papi?" Manny asked.

"Seriously why didn't you tell us before?" Frida asked.

"Allow me to explain how I met Lone Star," Rodolfo exposited. "It was one day where Manny's grandpapi and I had coffee. Out of nowhere Lone Star and a giant robot came to the scene, fighting. As I later learned the robot was trying to steal the admission fees from the match. Fortunately, Lone Star was at the time a member of the Los Justice Enforces. We then joined forces and defeated the robot and got back the money. The robot was fierce but we won. For getting the money back I became an honorary luchador. As for why I never mentioned this before…that's a pretty good question."

"There's no way I'm letting a luchador into this house!" Puma Loco shouted.

"Luchadors are cool," Frida said. "When they use their moves they actually turn into the stuff they mention."

"What could possibly make you hate luchadors grandpapi?" Manny asked.

"Thanks to Lone Star I couldn't steal those admission fees," Puma Loco angrily recalled. "Do you know hard it is to make giant robots, and lifelike robotic duplicates of yourself?"

"I probably should have mentioned that too," Rodolfo said.

"My hatred of lucha libre is so great I don't mention it all!" Puma Loco yelled. Puma Loco breathed heavily.

Knocks were heard from the door.

"That must be them," Rodolfo said.

Puma Loco still breathed heavily from rage.


	2. Las Tres Mascaritas

Rodolfo opened the door. As Manny, Frida, and Puma Loco watched Lone Star, wearing his suit, Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea entered.

Lone Star and Rodolfo shook hands. "It is good to see you again old friend," Rodolfo said.

"Same here," Lone Star replied. "This is my son Rikochet and his friends Buena Girl and The Flea."

"I didn't expect more guests."

"When I told my friends they insisted on coming," Rikochet explained.

"It wouldn't have wanted to miss the opportunity to meet the Rivera family, known for its heroes," Buena Girl said.

"And The Flea wants to meet Puma Loco!" The Flea said. "Everybody knows villains are awesome!"

"But they're evil, and that's not right," Buena Girl said.

Manny made a nervous laugh.

"Talk about awkward," Frida said.

The Flea ran up to Puma Loco.

"Can the Flea please have your autograph Mr. Puma Loco?" The Flea asked.

Puma Loca humphed. "If you excuse me I have to polish my collection of insects made of precious metal." Puma Loco headed towards his bedroom.

The Flea started to tear up.

"Don't worry about my grandpapi," Manny said to The Flea. "He can act mean, he's not that bad a guy."

The Flea stopped crying.

"Thanks for be nice for my friend," Rikochet said.

"Your welcome," Manny replied.

"So how come Lone Star came here?" Frida asked. "You know since he's a celebrity and all he has a tight schedule."

"I was about to get to that," Lone Star said. "Rodolfo and I are going to participate in a tag team match for charity for orphan baby seals."

"We have to practice so Manny why don't you show Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea around Miracle City."

"Sure it's not like I got anything better to do," Manny said.

"It could be interesting to explore a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy," Rikochet said.

"Rikochet!" Buena Girl shouted, offended. "I would expect The Flea to say that but not you."

"Hey sister!" Frida said. "Miracle City is a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy and proud of it. It even says so on the billboard at the entrance of Miracle City."

"I must have missed it," Buena Girl said, somewhat embarrassed.

"The Flea thought The Flea smelled something spicy," The Flea said. "Though it might have been the volcano."


	3. Villain Team-Up

Manny, Frida, Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea walked through Miracle City. Las Tres Mascaritas were amazed at all the crime and villainy going on in Miracle City. Manny and Frida acted like it was no big deal.

"So Manny there' something I've been wondering," Buena Girl said. "Why do the generations of the Rivera family alternate between good and evil?"

"Well," Manny started sweating. "You see, uh. I don't know."

"Okay," Buena Girl said, somewhat awkwardly.

"There's something I've been wondering The Flea looks a lot like a cockroach rather than a flea," Frida said, somewhat angrily.

"Actually I've been wondering that for a while too," Rikochet said. "Most luchadors costumes tie in with their name."

"The Flea wanted Cucaracha but it was already taken," The Flea said.

Suddenly a giant monstrous creature landed in front of the five. The creature was covered in green goop, had black claws, and had with spikes growing out of it. It wore a belt with skull and crossbones on the buckle, a black beard with a whiplash mustache, a red scarf, and black empty eyes. On top of it sat two villains.

"Cactus Kid and Dr. Chip and Dale!" Manny shouted.

"It's Dr. Chipotle!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. yelled.

"Hey isn't the guy with a metal arm I saw on the news?" Rikochet noted. "But I don't know the other guy is."

"I'm the Cactus Kid," Cactus Kid said. "I haven't done anything big in a while, but I'm pretty tough. But I plan to become better known by doing a team up."

"Yes," Dr. Chipotle Jr. said as he clasped his hands. "After learning of our mutual hatred of the Rivera family Cactus Kid and Dr. Chipotle Jr. combined our monsters to form a guacamole-cactus hybrid!"

"Did you say guacamole?" The Flea asked, realizing how hungry he was.

"Of course," Dr. Chipotle Jr. nodded. "The guacamole serves as a buffer…"

Before Dr. Chipotle Jr. could finish The Flea started to eat the guacamole.

"Didn't you say without the guacamole helps the creature move efficiently?" Cactus Kid asked.

The Flea successfully ate all the guacamole. The monster had a look of worry, and suddenly became stiff. The Flea sat on the ground, with an enlarged belly.

Thinking quickly Manny spun his belt buckle, and with a roar became El Tigre.

Manny used his claw to slash the monster. The monster fell apart and Cactus Kid and Dr. Chipotle Jr. fell onto the ground.

"Let me and Buena Girl handle this," Rikochet said. "We are your guests."

"Even though Buena Girl and I may not be getting along right now, but I want to see signature moves!" Frida said excitedly.

"Sure why not," Manny said while he spun his belt buckle, returning to normal.

Rikochet and Buena Girl confronted Cactus Kid and Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Time for some help," Cactus Kid said while raising his hands. Two cactus monsters rose from the ground.

"No mere civilians can defeat Dr. Chipotle Jr!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. shouted.

"Actually Rikochet, The Flea, and I have fought supernatural threats before," Buena Girl said. "And I'm a descendent of the Slamazons."

"Oh," Dr. Chipotle Jr. said softly.

"Rikochet's Pulverizing Pinball!" Rikochet yelled. He turned into a pinball, knocking down, the cactus monsters and Cactus kid.

"Buena Bulldozer Of Truth!" Buena Girl yelled. She turned into a pinball, and ran over Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Later, the two villains were being carted off to jail.

"So this is what it's like to be defeated by a team-up," Cactus Kid, said gleefully.

"All five of you shall feel the wrath of Dr. Chipotle Jr.!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. yelled.

The Flea burped, and was still fat.


	4. The Mysterious Luchador

The next day the Miracle City Arena was packed with people all around the city. In the wrestling ring in the middle of the arena Rodolfo and Lone Star, Lone Star wearing his singlet and Rodolfo wearing a white singlet, were fighting a large man wearing a mask.

"Panther Of Truth!" Rodolfo yelled. "Justice Comet!" Lone Star yelled.

Lone Star turned into a comet, and Rodolfo turned into a panther. They attacked the man, knocking him out.

"1, 2, 3! You're out!" the referee said.

"Another victory by Lone Star and White Pantera!" the announcer yelled. "Many have challenged the hero and the celebrity, and none have won so far!"

A janitor used a broom to push the man out of the ring, and into a pile of defeated challengers.

In the front row sat Rikochet, Manny, Frida, The Flea, Buena Girl, and Puma Loco.

"Man all those fights have been awesome!" Frida said. "I hate to be the guy who didn't see those previous battles."

"My dad is pretty great," Rikochet said. "He always wins his fights with honor."

"Like my dad," Manny said.

"You don't seem to be angry that you're sitting next to Puma Loco Flea," Buena Girl said.

"Well Puma Loco seems he got what he deserved." The Flea said smugly.

Puma Loco was tied up with a strait jacket, with a mouth guard over his mouth, and no sombrero.

"This is an outrage!" Puma Loco yelled. "This is a violation of my rights!"

"Sorry Grandpapi," Manny said. "But due to the event all the villains have to have their weapons taken away, and made immobile."

Nearly half of the people in the audience were restrained like Puma Loco. At the entrance some heavily armed thugs and criminals paid the entrance fees. Face recognition software caused robotic arms to take way their weapons, and restrain them. Police officers then brought them to the show.

"I still can't believe there is so many criminals here," Buena Girl noted.

"That's Miracle City for you," Frida said.

"Wannabes," Puma Loco said.

"Karma's great," The Flea said, happily.

"But what about the bad stuff you do sometimes Flea?" Rikochet asked.

"Meh."

"Is there anyone else who's going to challenge White Pantera and Lone Star?" the announcer asked.

"That would be me mang," a voice said.

A man leapt into the arena. The man resembled El Oso, except the brown fur was white, and the hat was white and modified into a mask.

"It appears we have a new challenger!" the announcer said. "El Oso Polar!"

"Wait!" Rodolfo yelled. "This man is actually the super villain El Oso!"

"How did a super villain enter here despite all this security?" Lone Star asked.

"I'm not El Oso mang!" El Oso Polar angrily shouted. "El Oso is over there." El Oso Polar pointed to the audience. Amongst the audience El Oso was restrained, this time with a bunch of chains.

"I understand how you fell El Oso Polar," Lone Star said. "Mistaken identity can be pretty confusing."

"I offer my sincerest apologies," Rodolfo said.

"Enough talk!" El Oso Polar yelled. "Prepare to feel the power of El Oso!"

"You forgot Polar," Rodolfo said.

"Uh yeah I meant to say that, mang," El Oso Polar said, shifty eyed.

The wrestling bell rung.


	5. A Very, Very One-Sided Battle

"Terrifying Timburr!" El Oso Polar yelled. He transformed into a pine tree that had been cut through its side. The tree began to slowly fall down toward White Pantera and Lone Star.

Thinking quickly the two were prepared to dodge, but when they tried to run they suddenly slipped on guacamole. Unable to get away El Oso Polar successfully landed a hit on the two.

"Oh!" the referee cried out. "Guacamole appeared out of nowhere!"

The civilians in the audience were shocked by the hit, but the thugs in the audience cheered.

"Doesn't that count against the rules?" Frida asked.

Buena Girl took out The Code of Mask Wrestling, and opened it. "There seems to be nothing here about accidental guacamole spills."

As White Pantera and Lone Star tried to get up cacti pricked their hands. "Super Salmon!" El Oso Polar yelled. He transformed into a salmon and hit White Pantera and Lone Star once again. And the thugs cheered once again.

"Something doesn't seem right about this," Rikochet said.

""The Flea is pretty sure that cacti is not native to Miracle City," The Flea said.

"That's the reason," Puma Loco said sarcastically.

"Anyway, that guy is clearly El Oso, and I'm going to stop him," Manny said.

"I won't let my father be disgraced by a super villain!" Rikochet yelled.

"Wait!" Buena Girl said, reading The Code Of Masked Wrestling. "If a luchador interferes with an official match while it is going on they shall lose the honor of their family."

Rikochet was silent for a moment to take it all in. "Ay basura! That must be El Oso's plan. To disgrace honor of my family and Manny's!"

Frida started to laugh. Frida started laughing. "First, El Oso isn't that smart. Second, the Rivera family has super villains in it. But yeah this is some sort of trap."

"This isn't good, I help my papi, and ruin Rikochet's reputation, and allow him to be humiliated by a super villain."

"Remember my lesson Manny and you'll find the way," Puma Loco said, still restrained.

"But don't you hate luchadors?" The Flea asked.

"Yes, but not the irrational kind of hatred."


	6. Identity Revealed

The bell rung to signify the end of the round. Rodolfo and Lone Star sat exhausted on stools. On the other hand El Oso Polar still had plenty of energy, and was flexing his muscles by curling the ring ropes.

The thugs of the audience chanted, "El Oso Polar! El Oso Polar! El Oso Polar!" in admiration for beating up a superhero.

Puma Loco hopped up to Lone Star and Rodolfo.

"Hello son," Puma Loco said. "Sure is depressing about being defeated so easily due to all those weird accidents, huh?"

"Actually compared to being kicked by all those escaped prisoners this isn't actually that bad," Rodolfo said.

"I don't mind losing," Lone Star said. "There are far worse things than losing."

"Typical good guy talk," Puma Loco groaned.

At the other side of the wrestling ring Manny and Frida walked up to El Oso Polar.

"Hey El Oso!" Manny yelled. El Oso Polar stopped curling the ropes, and turned to Manny and Frida.

"Listen mang," El Oso Polar said angrily. "I'm not El Oso, but I just want you to know that if I was him he wouldn't be tricked into revealing his identity by making him angry."

"Oh we would never do that," Frida said. "We just wanted to show him something." Frida motioned her arms toward three figures.

El Oso Polar rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things correctly. They were what appeared to be the Bear King, the bear princess, and her boyfriend. In truth they were Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea using moves to resemble bears.

"But princess we are in love," The Flea said, badly acting. "Remember how you completely ignored El Oso?"

"Times have changed," Buena Girl, said, acting badly as well. "I have now realized that my heart belongs to El Oso."

"I approve of your love," Rikochet said, with more bad acting. "I just need to see El Oso's face as in not wearing anything over it."

Without thinking El Oso Polar removed his mask, revealing him to be none other than El Oso! The audience gasped in shock. Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea returned to their normal forms.

"El Oso is disqualified!" the referee announced.

"Aw mang," El Oso said as Rodolfo, Lone Star, Puma Loco (still restrained), Manny, Frida, The Flea, Buena Girl, and Rikochet surrounded him.

"I don't want no trouble mang," El Oso said.

"You tried to destroy my family's reputation!" Rikochet said.

"Meh," El Oso shrugged. "Someone was paying me with gold, it was too good of an opportunity to miss."

"I'm glad you and your friends revealed the truth Rikochet," Lone Star said. "But you came dangerously close to breaking the Code Of Masked Wrestling."

"Don't worry Lone Star the loophole we used worked out," Buena Girl said. "But I do fell bad about it."

"Don't worry Buena Girl the bad feeling of doing morally ambiguous things fades away over time," Frida said.

Buena Girl just said nothing.

"I thought you said you weren't teaching Manny to be a cheater?" Rodolfo angrily said to Puma Loco.

"Technically I wasn't teaching him to cheat," Puma Loco said. He tried to shrug, but couldn't because of the restraints.

"Who's the guy who hired you?" Manny asked. "Was it the Cactus Kid and Dr. Potato Chip?"

"Who?" El Oso asked.

"Cactus kid looks like a cactus and Dr. Chocolate Chip is the son of Dr. Chipotle Sr."

"Wait the Flea is confused," The Flea said. "You remember the older guy's name but not the younger."

"No the guy looked a lot like one of those luchador kids mang," El Oso said.

Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea all suddenly felt great dread when they realized whom El Oso was talking about.

What appeared to be El Oso in the audience head opened up backwards due the hinge on its neck. A figure crawled out of it a leapt into the ring, to the shock of all.


	7. Revenge

The figure landed on one knee, and on a foot, and slowly got up. The audience was startled by the stranger's bright colored clothes, unusual hat, and recognized him from before.

"Ay basura!" Rikochet yelled. "It's Rick O'Shae! The evil leprechaun who tried to ruin my reputation!"

"I thought it was someone else," Buena Girl said, recalling the troll.

"Same here," The Flea said recalling, the pixie.

"It's me alight, but me name isn't Rick O'Shea anymore," the leprechaun formally known as Rick O'Shea said. "My name is now Francis O'Sullivan."

"I think it's safe to say that I am not seeing things," Puma Loco said. "I'm not that old by the way."

"I recognize that leprechaun!" Rodolfo declared. "He was on all those reflective surfaces in that match against Rikochet!"

"I remember that," Lone Star said. "It was weird to see my son wrestling against a leprechaun. "

"That must have happened when that giant monster stepped one me, " Manny said.

"And when I was running away from that monster," Frida added.

"That's weird," El Oso said. "I didn't see any match in my home."

"Before you keep yapping' let me tell you me plan," Francis explained. "After Rikochet defeated me I naturally wanted revenge for losing my name and for me humiliating defeat." Francis took out his too magic coins. "I had to get me unlucky charms out of the vending machine. In retrospect I overreacted since it was just an ordinary vending machine."

"What was your plan again?" Rikochet asked.

"I was getting to that!" Francis yelled as he jumped into the air. "After spying on you to figure out the best path to revenge. I learned of the match in Miracle City. Hearing about the Rivera family gave me an idea. I used me knowledge of the Code Of Masked Wrestling to find exploit a rule to destroy your family's reputation by having Manny here to tempt you into breaking the Code. I hired El Oso, provided an him an alibi, helped him cheat, and intended to betray him."

"You promised me a pot of gold mang!" El Oso yelled angrily, pointing his finger at Francis. "We had a deal."

Francis merely laughed. "Leprechaun never spend money. How else are we able to have whole pots of it?"

"But why did you memorize the Code of Masked Wrestling, Francis?" Buena Girl asked.

"Duh," Frida said, rolling her eyes. "If cheaters truly want to cheat they need to know all the rules so they can know what to break."

Francis nodded in agreement.

"But you were trying to destroy my family's reputation for no reason!" Rodolfo said angrily.

"Actually Papi our family has a reputation of villainy," Manny said.

"And a proud one at that," Puma Loco said smugly.

"I've seen many things over the years," Lone Star said. "And I recognize different situations, but there were zero hints toward you appearing Francis."

"That's because I did such a good job," Francis said smugly. "And if complain that I seem to come out of nowhere stop complaining."

The Flea was snoring, but then suddenly woke up. "Sorry, but The Flea felt everything was dragging on."

"True," Francis shrugged. "I'll guess I'll do plan B." Francis' right leg, and foot grew gigantic. He raised his foot into the area, and lowered it toward the wrestling ring.


	8. Mucha Lucha Gigante

In a room filled with weapons of all sorts sat the Golden Sombrero Of Chaos. It suddenly floated in the air, and grew blades. The sombrero busted through the wall room and arrived in the arena, and landed on Puma Loco's head.

The sombrero grew claws and ripped off Puma Loco's restraints. A robotic exoskeleton formed around Puma Loco.

"Puma Loco!"

Puma Loco flew into the air, pushing the foot of Francis upwards, causing him to fall over.

"I've heard of you Puma Loco," Francis said as he got up. "You're cheatin' is legendary even among Lepherchaun Land. I know you hate luchadors so why don't we team up?"

"Never!" Puma Loco yelled. "I may hate luchadors, but they're friends with my family, and I would never betray my family!"

Francis shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Wait a second," Rodolfo angrily said to Puma Loco. "We're you planning on stealing the admissions?"

"Uh," Puma Loco said sweating. "Lets stop this leprechaun!"

Manny spun his belt buckle and roared, "El Tigre!"

Rodolfo ripped off his singlet. "White Pantera!" Everybody in the stadium looked in horror, and disgust.

Rodolfo realized what just happened and ran swiftly to the dressing room, and just as swiftly ran to the ring.

"The FCC is going to be mad," Rodolfo said.

"That's going to haunt The Flea's dreams," The Flea shivered.

"I haven't seen anything like that since that match in Paris," Lone Star said.

"Now's not a good time but you're name is actually Rikochet?" Frida asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Rikochet replied.

"Luchador stage names are our real names," Buena Girl explained.

"Just checking," Frida said.

"Enough talking," Manny said, claws ready. "It's time to fight. I'm quite experienced in fighting mystic forces."

"We'll see about that," Francis said. "You see when the snakes were chased out o' Ireland they went to Leprechaun Land." Francis took out his magic coins and in a puff of smoke giant snakes appeared. "What do you think about these?"

"I fought a serpentine creature before, and was losing badly," Manny recalled.

"I'll hold off these snakes," El Oso declared. "This is for not paying me mang!" El Oso leapt toward the snakes and started fighting.

"Since this isn't a competition I'll just use a lot of brute force," Francis said. He took out his coins, they glowed and Francis grew into a giant.

"I was afraid he would say that, but let's do this!" Rikochet yelled.

As El Oso fought the snakes the others charged toward the enlarged Francis. "Dirty Raccoon!" The Flea yelled. "Buena Lasso of Justice!" Buena Girl yelled. "Star Reaching Skyscraper!" Lone Star yelled. "Cymbals of Honor!" Rikochet yelled. The four transformed into what they declared.

Puma Loco's armor spouted multiple missile launchers. The missiles fired at Francis causing him to fall back. The Flea clawed at Francis' right leg while Buena Girl squeezed it. Frida kicked his left leg while Puma Loco used his armor's pincers. Lone Star hit Francis in the chest as while Rodolfo used super kicks constantly. Manny used his speed to alternate between punching Francis' left arm and right arm. Rikochet banged loudly in Francis' ears.

While Francis was reeling Manny and Rikochet stopped attacking. Looking at each other they knew they each had the same idea. "Rikochet's Pulverizing Pinball!" Rikochet yelled. Manny grabbed Rikochet in pinball form, and put his hand into chain mode. Manny spun his chain rapidly. After gaining momentum Manny threw Rikochet at Francis.

As Francis saw Rikochet heading toward him he said, "In retrospect becoming giant wasn't the best idea." Rikochet hit Francis in the face knocking him down and returning him to normal size. The audience cheered for the victory of the heroes, and Puma Loco and El Oso.


	9. The End, Sort Of

Outside the arena Francis was finish signing the contract held by a short lawyer.

"And with this you will never assault the family of Rikochet or the Riveras ever again," the lawyer said.

"Yeah yeah," Francis grumbled as he signed the contract. "Now give me back me magic coins."

Rikochet handed Francis his magic coins. "I hope you learned a lesson from all of this Francis: revenge doesn't pay."

"You only one because you outnumbered me!" Francis yelled. "If you excuse me I'm going back to Leprechaun land." Then he said in a soft voice. "Where I'll secretly troll you on the internet." Francis disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The lawyer turned to White Pantera. "Don't worry Mr. Rivera," he said. "As with Mr. Lone Star's was able to have all charges dropped against you." The lawyer walked away.

"I explained to everyone you were trying to activate your powers

"That's a relief!" Rodolfo said. He turned toward Puma Loco. "Now about the programming in your sombrero…"

"Uh I learned to overcome my prejudice against luchadors," Puma Loco said hastily. "I no longer irrationally hate them."

"Can the Flea have your autograph?" The Flea asked.

"Uh sure," Puma Loco said.

The Flea smiled with donkey teeth.

Buena Girl and Frida watched as El Oso was being brought into the police car.

"It appears that justice has finally been served to El Oso," Buena Girl said with her eyes closed.

Unbeknownst to her El Oso, in his normal costume, was walking away a few seconds later.

"Yes he has," Frida said, deciding not to ruin Buena Girl's mode.

"You know Manny the arrival of Francis was unexpected," Rikochet said. "I mean there were zero hints for his arrival."

"I know right," Manny agreed. "It would have made a lot more sense if the Cactus Kid or Dr. Chopper attacked instead."

"It's Dr. Chipotle!" a voice yelled.

Everyone turned around and noticed the two villains Dr. Chipotle Jr. and the Cactus kid, wearing swimsuits and t-shirts.

"While Dr. Chipotle Jr swore revenge yesterday," Dr. Chipotle Jr. continued. "But the Cactus Kid won a free trip to a water park and it was a too good a deal to resist."

"And it was all thanks to my power to summon cactus monsters," the Cactus Kid said. "They entered the contest as well. Loopholes are great."

"Time for revenge!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. yelled as he took out a jar full of guacamole. He opened it and out came an army of guacamole monsters. Cactus Kid next summoned an army of cactus monsters.

The Rivera Family, last tres mascaritas, Lone Star, and Frida looked at each other. They smiled and charged at the two villains armies.


End file.
